Awesome Shorts!
by figleaf
Summary: Lunchtime with Smosh Awesome Shorts Edition! Warning: Explicit Content!


**Awesome Shorts!**

**Warning: For mature audiences only!**

Smut Time with Smosh Episode 99: Shortest Shorts Ever!**  
**

Smosh © Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla

* * *

"You know what the best part about these 'Awesome Shorts' is?" Ian asked.

"You mean besides the fact that they bring tons of unwanted attention to your hairy legs?" Anthony replied flatly.

"Trust me, the attentions all wanted, Anthony." He smirked back. "The best part…" He slid two fingers under the band on each side of Anthony's shorts. "…is how easy they are to slip out of when you want to fuck," he murmured hotly against his ear. He began sliding the shorts off of Anthony and kissing his neck.

"Dude, come on! We're filming!"

"Keep it rolling. It's kinkier."

"…And eating!"

"Oh I'm hungry all right, but not for Chinese anymore." Ian breathed. "I'm in the mood for Mexican."

Anthony knew his protests wouldn't change the shorter yet more dominant of the two's mind, so he gave in to Ian's desires, grasping ahold of his waist and pulling him into a kiss. He felt Ian's satisfied smirk pressed against his lips as they both began running their fingers over one another; touching, groping, gasping, licking. Finally, Anthony had had enough of the uncomfortable chair.

"Bed?" he suggested between desperately hungry kisses.

"Floor." Ian stated.

Anthony raised an eyebrow.

Ian pulled him down under the table, his quick reflexes grabbing the camera and setting it nearby to film them rolling along the floor, urgently clinging to one another, delivering fast, passionate kisses while frantically shedding the irritating fabric that confined them. Anthony was pinned under an undressed Ian, who was bucking against the Smosh logo on the last layer of fabric that remained on Anthony's body.

"This won't do," he grunted. Ian slunk down to the yearning erection between Anthony's legs, pleading for release.

"You want this, bitch. Don't you?"

Anthony nodded frantically.

"Yes, fuck yes, please Ian!"

Ian smirked, gliding a hand over the throbbing cock.

"I'll do this, just because you asked nicely," he said in his sweet, childish Ian voice, breaking out of his seductive character momentarily.

"And then I get to fuck you," he growled darkly.

He hurriedly ripped down the shorts to his ankles but his sapphire eyes stopped a moment to glaze at the half-erect staff, glistening at the tip with pre-cum. He allowed his fingers to graze the tip teasingly, much to Anthony's frustration and delight before finally deep-throating the whole length in one swift motion, causing Anthony to moan loudly. Anthony began panting and moaning as Ian head bobbed around his cock, tongue encircling the tip. The knot in Anthony's stomach grew tighter with every movement and he grabbed Ian's dark brown fringe for leverage as he leaned against the table leg, sweat glistening on his forehead.

"Fuck… oh shit, Ian," Anthony said breathlessly. He ran his fingers through his hair, while his other hand held him stable.

"You're getting close already, Ant," Ian murmured, as his hands took over for a moment. "I can tell."

His tongue flickered over the head then went up and around the shaft, causing Anthony to firmly grasp the mass of sweaty hair in his hand tighter.

"P-please… Ian, oh fuck," Anthony whimpered desperately.

Ian took the erect cock in his mouth, sucking and bobbing faster and faster, while one of his free hands went over his own and began stroking.

"Ianianianian-I…FUCK!" Anthony gasped out. Ian felt the hot semen begin to fill his mouth and pulled away, letting it sputter across his chest and stomach.

"Shuh-sh-shit," Anthony gasped, his hair dampened from sweat. He lay there panting and recovering but the rest was short lived. Ian grabbed a pillow from the couch for Anthony to lean against.

"Oh, we're doing it this way," Anthony said in between breaths.

"You bet your awesome-shorted ass we are!" Ian cried out excitedly. Anthony laughed at his energy and persistence.

"I wanna be able to see your face while my awesome cock plows you in the ass," he snickered, rubbing his hand over his sticky white belly, collecting cum to lubricate himself.

"My Hong Kong food's getting cold, hurry it up Ian!" Anthony whined then shrieked loudly when Ian jammed a finger unexpectedly inside him. Ian laughed.

"Fucking douche nugget! Warn me next time before you do that!"

"Okay Anthony, I promise," he sang with a giggle.

He rammed another finger in and moved them around.

"Ian, you little fucker," he growled.

"Sorry, my hand slipped," Ian grinned. Anthony gave him a disapproving shake of the head.

"Okay, one more." He slid a third finger inside him and stretched him, trying to be gentler than before.

"Just stick it in me and fuck me already, God," Anthony impatiently agonized. Ian found the desperation in his voice to be more than enough of a turn on.

"Okay, okay. First though, we need to scoot back a little, against the wall."

"Yeah that's fine," Anthony grunted. They moved back a bit and adjusted the pillow.

"Ready?" He lined up the tip of his penis with Anthony's opening and slowly pushed in. He felt a twinge of guilt every time he saw Anthony's face scrunch up in pain at the beginning.

"Hey," he breathed softly, gently caressing his thigh. "You okay?"

Anthony nodded, gritting his teeth. "Keep…going."

"Okay."

Ian slid all the way in. "I'm gonna move it now." He slowly started pulling out halfway going back in.

Ian made slow thrusting movements at first, but quickened after Anthony no longer had the pained expression on his face. Anthony's pain was washed away, replaced with growing pleasure.

"Faster," he breathed.

Ian thrust faster into him, beads of sweat from his matted, damp fringe falling on Anthony's clean shaven torso, which also glimmered with perspiration.

Anthony moaned and gasped, biting his bottom lip, then screamed out "FUCK!" when Ian managed to hit his prostate.

"A-ha! Found it," Ian panted, trying to thrust how he did before.

"Fuck, ahh!" Anthony gasped in between thrusts.

"You want me to fuck you harder, bitch?"

"Yeah." His eyes glowered.

"What, can't hear you!"

"Fuck me harder, I said!"

"Softer?" Ian grinned, sticking his tongue out.

"Goddammit Ian! Fuck me harder!" Anthony cried out as he started stroking his once again hardened erection.

Ian found the sweet spot once again, hitting it repeatedly, causing Anthony's toes to curl and pant out his name over and over.

"Haaah-Ian, oh shit, oh fuck! Ian!"

"I fucking love it when you call out my name like that," Ian said in a low voice.

Anthony's cocoa eyes locked with his sapphire ones, the swirl of lust evident in each pair but then Ian broke the gaze to tilt his head back. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten and his muscles contract.

"I-I think I'm…" Ian trailed off.

Ian felt his body tremble as he began reaching his climax, Anthony feeling Ian's spasms from within which was enough to set him over the edge, coming again on the boy above him.

"Oh, ffff…" Ian pulled out, coming all over Anthony's abs, and fell forward on top Anthony, gasping.

Their foreheads pressed together, bodies' hot and sticky, hair damp and messy as both panted and grinned into each other's eyes.

They kissed deeply, their tongues tasting slight hints of Chinese food before rolling off each other. Ian looked over at Anthony with a stupid grin on his face and Anthony laughed.

"Uh… ha ha," Anthony grinned, his cheeks flushed, "we're definitely cutting that part out of the video!"

"Nope! It's all staying in there," Ian exclaimed, jumping up from the floor. Anthony smacked him on the ass causing him to yelp.

"So now that we've finished our food Anthony-," He began to say.

"We didn't finish our food!"

"What would you rate this sex?"

"I would rate it 10 blowjobs with short shorts around my ankles out of 11! Now get your 'Awesome Shorts' back on so I can finish eating my cold Hong Kong food!"

"Fine!" Ian blew a raspberry at him and looked into the camera.

"See you next Thursday! Bye!"


End file.
